


Confessions of a crazed up Fruit Loop

by Chloria



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: Vlad keeps a diary-who knew? And Danny, being a teenager and, as most teenagers are, nosy, has gotten his hands on it. Let's see what personal and disturbing thoughts Uncle Vlad has... Plot by Secret Spy Guy. Contains OC.





	Confessions of a crazed up Fruit Loop

You can't wait for inspiration; you have to go after it with a club.  
Jack London

Disclaimer: If you think I own Danny Phantom, I have some real estate in Area 51 to sell you. I do

not own Tommy®, which explains the ®. Adopted from Indecisive Mind. Contains OCs, although

they aren't in the story much. If you want to know Sarah's history, read "Devastation".

Danny and Sarah were flying through Vlad's mansion. He had taken Arianne to the doctor. Sarah

landed and slid on the floor.

"Hey, Danny. Did you know that Father keeps a diary?"

"He does? How do you know?"

"One day, he told me that he was going to write in his diary, so he didn't won't to be disturbed. I

yelled that he was in his room and he didn't want to be disturbed." Danny laughed.

"I bet he liked that."

"I ended up being grounded."

"Want to go read it?"

"I guess we could find out about any plans he has for world domination."

"We can."

"He keeps it under his bed, I think. I would keep mine either around the bed or in my under wear

drawer."

"Good idea. Did he say when he'd be back?"

Sarah checked her watch. "He said, like, 2:00. He had some errands to run, remember?"

"Sarah. It seems the doctor will be late. Better expect Ari and me around 3:00."

"Doctor's late. Make that three."

"So let's crack that baby open!" Sarah and Danny laughed as they flew to Vlad's room. They

phased through the door, but then Sarah opened it.

"Why'd you do that?" Danny asked.

"So that we can hear if someone comes around." She explained.

"That makes sense."

"I thought so."

They transformed back into the Fenton's. Today, Sarah was wearing a blue short-sleeved

Tommy® shirt, and blue jeans, with her red high tops. Danny wore his usual white T-shirt with

the red oval in the middle, and red collar.

Sarah dove under the bed and came back out with a red leather book.

"No lock. Cool, now we don't have to phase through it." The half siblings sat on the bed. Sarah

opened the book. In bold script, they read "April 3,

I have decided to run for mayor of Amity Park. I have asked Sarah and Arianne to appear in a

commercial with me. I will convince the denizens of that backwater town to elect me. If I have to

overshadow everyone, so be it."

April 4,

I have set up the commercial. Sarah asked if it wouldn't be better for us to be seen in Amity Park.

I have decided that it would be. So I will call the television company and rearrange it."

April 5,

The commercial went swimmingly. The Box Ghost showed up. The camera man saw that I was

not afraid, and commented that would be nice to have a mayor who kept a cool head about

ghost attacks. He flew off when Daniel showed up. The camera man also noticed how calm

Sarah and Ari were. Daniel flew off as soon as the Box Ghost did. My plan is thus. As soon as I

become Mayor of Amity Park, I will take Daniel and Maddie to Pariah's keep by tricking them into

"helping" me to explore the Ghost Zone to get them out of the way. While Daniel and Maddie are

locked away, I will kill Jack with no one to stop me, since Sarah isn't strong enough, Arianne will

be somewhere else, perhaps visiting her family, and Jazzmin will be off at college. I WILL be

victorious. With the majority of the Ghost Zone behind me, I will have no trouble taking over the

world and having the perfect family!

"Man, he just gets fruitier everyday, doesn't he?" Danny asked Sarah, who was still at the door.

She laughed. "Yes, he does. But that's one reason I'm staying with him; to make sure he doesn't

get TOO fruity. "Danny laughed.

April 6,

Well, another day, another company to take over illegally. Today, I overshadowed the owner of

Billfolds and things to make him sign the company over to me. It manufactures billfolds and

stuff, like purses. Maybe I can get Technus to design caps to brainwash everyone to vote for me

or to kill Jack. That plan seems to be too much trouble.

"Vlad, Vlad, Vlad. When will you learn just to accept fate?" Danny asked.

"Never." Sarah said.

Vlad contacted her.

It seems it didn't take me near as long to get everything done as I thought it would. We're

coming home now.

"Father says he and Ari are coming home now. Better put everything back the way it was so he

doesn't suspect a thing."

"We have plenty of time."

"You sure?"

"Don't be such a worry-wart."

"Okay. But you know what's going to happen if he finds us in his room."

"That would be against the rules." Danny said, impersonating Walker. Sarah giggled.

"Yes, it is against the rules, but if you can find out his plan, come up with a plan to stop him, and

it works, it'll be worth it and so much more."

April 7,

I think Sarah knows where I keep my diary. I have to come up with a better hiding place for it."

"That's today. He must have written it before he left." Sarah said.

"That's the last one, and it started-" Danny flipped the pages back to the very beginning- "in

January. On January 1st, he says that he hopes that you and I will stop pulling pranks on him. He

wrote down the prank we pulled on him earlier that day. You remember the prank where we

kept calling him, wanting to leave a message for Braison Johnson, and then we called and said

we were Braison?"

"Yeah. He was REAL mad then."

Their ghost senses went off.

"It's Father! Quickly." Hide the diary and let's phase out of here!

It can't be Vlad. Yes, he can fly faster than us, but he has to slow down for Arianne.

True, but else could be setting off our ghost sense?

All right, if it makes you feel better, we'll go. Danny phased the diary back under the bed. They

phased through the wall just as Vlad came in. He didn't see them, and he ignored his ghost

sense, since he does employ several ghosts. Arianne's ghost sense went off, but she ignored it as

well. Danny phased through to the outside and took off for home.

Sarah went outside to act like she had been playing in the woods.


End file.
